


Daddy's Home?? (I don't know)

by AgentLintaBale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Dad Clint Barton, Erik has paternal instincts, Gen, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, clint adopted the maximoff twins, dad hawkeye, dadneto, loki's scepter not involved, the twins are mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Clint Barton's adopted the Maximoff twins. He takes them home and they lead as much of a normal life as they can, until one day Wanda has very magnetic customer at the cafe she works at.Erik Lehnsherr is keeping a low profile in a small town, and finds himself entangled with the Barton family.Meanwhile, trouble's brewing in Egypt





	1. First Meeting

Earth's most wanted mutant was hiding out, keeping a low profile in a small town. Erik Lehnsherr was staying out of eyes, ditching his recognizable appearances for more subtle looks. He'd even adapted to some basic human routines. Like at the moment, he was sitting in the cafe he'd come to visit often. It wasn't the best coffee in the world, but something kept pulling him in. 

"Barton! Coffee run!" A managerial voice called out, followed by a girl's voice accepting her task.

Erik stayed in his corner, looking out the window as he waited for the coffee cart. It was an ordinary, small town life out there, but inside, Erik noticed the reflection of a red cloud, and he immediately turned to look. The redhead had used some sort of magic on the milk jug, and what once was barely a cup was now a jug full. _Interesting,_ Erik thought to himself as he broke into habit and bit on his finger.

Soon enough Barton rolled the coffee cart over and was ready to serve with a smile.

"Hi there, stranger. What can I get you for?"

"I'll have a café, blanche."

The redhead laughed at him with a smile and began pouring the milk in the dark liquid.  
The girl kept pouring but he didn't stop her. She chuckled nervously.

"Like it white, do you?"

"'Fraid you'll run out of milk?" He subtly referenced the spectacle he'd seen.

Barton's smile dropped and she stopped pouring the milk.

"What makes you think I run a dairy farm?"

Erik smiled and reclined, taking a quick look out the window. "You don't?"

Barton smiled customarily at him and walked away with her cart.

"I saw that." He called out.

Suddenly a red cloud spread all over the cafe. Everything stood still. When she came back, she wasn't nice.

Barton whirled around and slammed her glowing red hands on the table.

"My brother and father will be here in a _second_. So don't you dare try anything."

Erik wasn't fazed. Instead he leaned up and reached for the metal spoon, without using his hands of course. Barton watched wide eyed as the spoon came over and dropped itself into the man's coffee, stirring as he twirled his finger above.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"H-how can you do that?"

"I was born with it. Call it my, mutation. I'm Erik."

"Wanda. What did you mean by _mutation?_"

"Wow, it really _is _a small town, isn't it." He sat back again and looked out the window, noticing the people outside continuing with life.

"Shouldn't you fix this before someone comes in?" He eyed around them to the red cloud.

Wanda sighed. "Do you mind standing cover?"

Erik grinned at her. "Of course," and he slipped out the booth.

Wanda readied herself as much as she had the luxury to, then took a breath and recalled her powers. They went in as soon as they had come out, overwhelming her body. The cafe went back live like not a second had passed.

Erik turned around expecting to commend her, but immediately went on his knees next to her.

"Wanda, are you alright?" He asked with a worry. Her arms were bruised with internal bleeding and her nose was actually bleeding. He grabbed a napkin from his table and dabbed at the blood on her face.

"I've never done something big like this before." Wanda said with a breaking voice.

"You don't truly understand your powers, do you?"

Wanda shook her head.

"Why don't you go home, Ms. Barton. You'll hurt yourself more. I'm sorry if I got you hurt." Erik got up to sit in the booth but Wanda grabbed his arm. He took her hand and sat back in his seat.

"You know something. About, about this. Powers. Mutations. You know more than I do, at least."

"I do. But it's probably best for another time, love." He showed her her purpling arm. "You should call home."

Wanda sniffed and nodded. Erik reached in his pocket for his wallet, taking out cash for the coffee. He set it down on the table with a nice tip and got up, ready to walk off.

"Thank you for the coffee, Ms. Barton."

"Will you be back?" Wanda snapped around. "Here? We can, we should talk."

Erik smiled down at her. "Consider me a regular. Get well soon, darling."

The man walked out and Wanda remained sitting at the booth, her arms laid out in front of her on the table.

"Wanda!" Her manager's voice called for her, but when she didn't respond, he came over. "Hey, Barton!" He reached and was almost about to call her back to work when he noticed her arms. "I'll call your father." He left to ring her dad and came back with ice packs for her.

Wanda laid her head back to keep her nose from leaking again. She'd closed her eyes to rest and had almost fallen asleep. It was 20 minutes later that she heard voices referring to her.

"Hey there, paprika." Clint Barton called out to his daughter. 

Wanda woke up and saw her adoptive father kneeling next to her.

"My-" 

"Shh. We don't have to talk about it now. Let's get you home." 

Clint grabbed her easy by the shoulders and escorted her out of the booth. He stopped a second to thank the owner for giving him a call, then took her out to the car to go home. Wanda didn't say anything on the ride back, nor did she say much once they were back. She smiled at her younger siblings and went up to her room, leaving a worried looking Laura to hold the door open for her husband.

It was hours later that Wanda's door opened, her brother peaking in to check on her.

"You're sad." Pietro said as he took a chair next to her. Wanda sat up in her bed.

"How'd you know?" She joked back.

"Call it twin telepathy. Law made chicken rice. Want some?"

Wanda raised her hand to reach but winced when bruised arm hurt her.

"No worries. I got this. Here comes the plane." Pietro teased but brought the spoon to her mouth, feeding her dinner.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"What if we're not alone?"

"Like, aliens and stuff?"

"No, I mean like you and me. Not like Cap, or Dr. Banner. People born with powers."

"I don't wanna think about where they could be."

"Well they're not hiding in a small town, now are they?"

"What, you get in a fight with Clint again? Won't let you go out with Stark's... _kid_, as you called him."

"Vision. But no, it's not about him. I'm serious. What if there're people out there. Like us. _Mutants."_

"Mutants?" Pietro laughed. "I don't have two heads."

"Pi..." Wanda chided him.

Pietro put aside the empty plate and slid in bed next to his _little_ sister. 

"And where do you think they would be. Probably locked up in cages like we were. Stop thinking about it, weirdo. We're good here. Dad's gonna keep us safe, and we're gonna return the favor. We have a great future, so stop thinking about the past." He kissed her head as Wanda rested against his shoulder. 

Clint Barton stood silently outside his daughter's door. He understood her worries, but there was one thing for sure: no one was gonna hurt his kids. The agent of SHIELD decided to do some research on _mutants_. He'd obviously heard the term in his field of work, but nothing relating to the twins' past was anything good. Hell, their own mother had given them up as lab rats. Once the kids had found out, they'd given up the Maximoff name and took on his. Clint sighed and closed the door as he left, going to work to prepare for the worst. 


	2. Practice

As Clint Barton continued researching mutants, Wanda Barton was doing her own. She took time out from her schedule to meet up with Erik after school, after work. Wanda even lied to her family, saying she was out with friends.

Erik told her all he knew of mutants. All about the x-gene and how powers augmented. He told Wanda some story about how his powers came, and how he'd mastered them over the years. Erik even told her of a friend who helped him and others like them. Initially, Erik showed her his own powers and once she trusted him enough, he helped Wanda get a handle of her powers.

One night, Erik was out on one of his Insomnia caused strolls when he passed by the café and saw Wanda sitting outside the closed shop.

"What were you saying? Your brother and father will be here in a second?"

Wanda looked up from her phone to see Erik approaching.

"Ha ha. Peter's out with his friends tonight. Dad's on his way, probably lost track with the kids."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure. We can probably practice."

"You know, we don't always have to practice every time we meet."

"I know. It's just that I feel comfortable around you. To use my powers without being judged. I feel... I feel free."

"I'm honored you feel that way with me, Wanda. I'm sorry you don't seem to fit in. I hate that our kind..."

Erik was about to preach his cause when he turned to look at her. She was innocent; he was not. He decided it would be best if he left his beliefs in the past. Left... Magneto in the past.

"Anyway, power practice?"

"Me first! I challenge you to move that windmill, the one alll the way over there." Wanda made the extra effort to point at the wind turbine halfway across town.

Erik scoffed.

"And I thought it was a challenge!"

He winked and stood up, finding the right pose to focus his metalokinesis. He reached his fingers out in the direction of the turbine, eyes fraying as he felt the energy course through him. Several metal fixtures in the way (the lamp post, the shed roofs, the silos) shook as he made way to the turbine off in the distance. Finally, he grinned when he felt the metal wing in his hand, and grunted with effort as he turned the turbine a full circle.

Erik laughed triumphantly and swayed victoriously back to Wanda. 

"How's that?"

"Show off. Okay, your turn."

"Hmm, let's see." Erik gave it a good hard thought. "Have you ever used your powers to travel? Fly? Hover? Whatever?"

"Use my powers... like repulsors? Like Ironman?"

Erik shook his head at the mention of the human. Then, he showed her what he meant. 

"No, like me. Like mutants." Erik manipulated his magnetic his magnetic powers to push himself off the ground. 

Wanda took a minute to watch Erik, learning what he was doing. Once she got the hang of the concept, Wanda ignited her hands, aiming the momentum downward so she could lift herself off the ground. 

"That's it. Keep your focus." Erik encouraged. 

Wanda concentrated harder, pushing down on the force to meet Erik as he kept rising up.

"You got it."

Wanda laughed excitedly as she kept up with him, reveling in her new found skill. As Erik and Wanda celebrated in the air, a car pulled up, flashing headlights their way. Wanda lost her focus and her powers vanished, and she fell. Erik followed and caught her just before she hit the ground. All out of breath from the fall, Wanda was even more caught off guard when she saw her father angrily coming their way.

"Mr. Bart-" Erik started but shut up when Wanda's father pulled an arrow at him. 

"Step. Away. From my daughter, Lehnsherr" 

"Dad-" Wanda began to argue, standing in front of Erik. 

Wanda noticed how Clint's arrow of choice had relatively no metal on it; he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You should go, der schatz."

"He didn't hurt me!"

"In the car, Wanda."

"It's alright. Go on,"

Wanda turned to face Erik, silently apologizing for her father's actions. Erik just wounded smile and ushered her to go. 

Clint kept his weapon aimed as Wanda got in the car, and walked back to the driver's seat, arrow still pointed, until he got in and drove away.

Wanda stayed silent the whole drive back home, and as soon as the truck parked in the driveway, she stormed out to the shed.

Laura Barton looked through the kitchen window as the truck pulled up, and quickly ran out the door as she saw her husband chase after the teenager.

"Why do you hate him? Because he's a mutant?" Laura heard Wanda say.

"NO! Because he is LITERALLY a wanted criminal!"

"Wanted by who? The human government? Because they don't understand him? Well what if they found me, huh? _I _would be a criminal?"

"Wanda, I have no problem with you hanging out with mutants, just not Magneto."

"Yeah, well, who are YOU to stop me?" 

In her rage, Wanda picked up things with her force and launched them in Clint's direction. Clint was out of the way before the items went past, breathing hard as Pietro held him back. In all the chaos, Wanda ran out the other way.

"I am so, so sorry Mr. Barton. I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Pietro apologized for his younger twin.

"Ah it's teenagers. It's alright. I was probably worse! And it's _dad _to you, pal."

"I should probably go find her."

"Iii think it's best if we let her be for a while," Laura cut in, "she'll come back when she's cooled off. You wanna get to bed?" 

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight," the Bartons said together as Pietro dashed off to his room.

"GOD I hate teenage years." Clint complained as they strolled back home.

"Oh ho ho! Already? You have two of your _own _coming in soon!" Laura teased him.

"Remind me who's idea that was?" Clint winked at Laura and kissed her.

"I'll go check up on them then I'll meet you in the room."

"Okay," Laura smiled after him as he went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Laura went to the basement to check on Pietro.

"Knock knock," she called in as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Pietro answered and Laura went inside, finding him laying on his stomach scrolling through his phone.

The boy sat up as he saw his adoptive mom come in. 

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

Laura sat leaned against the headboard and pulled Pietro to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Wanda will be fine. She's too angry to be around anyone right now. And it's a small town. Everyone knows us. If Wanda's ever in trouble, we'll know. And we'll be right here." 

"Thanks... mom."

Laura scooted down so they were lying, her arms around Pietro's head as he lay on the pillow.

"And how was your outing?"

After Pietro was done telling her of his trip, there was a moment of silence as neither knew what else to say. Unaware, Laura began singing her lullaby, drawing her hands through his hair as casually as if Pietro had always been her son. 

"Law," 

Clint's voice snapped her back after a while, and she looked up to see her husband standing next to the bed.

"He's been asleep for a while." 

Laura looked down to see Pietro fast asleep, mouth gaping open. She smiled at him and kissed his head before slipping out of the bed. She followed Clint out of the room as he grabbed the lights and closed the door.

Just as they reached their own room, Laura cuddled Clint from behind. 

"What's up." He asked lovingly as he held her hands and brought her forwards.

"Wanna have another baby?"

"We can practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> der schatz German 'treasure'; close to sweet heart


	3. Run

Wanda ran out of the shed, angry and appalled. She shouldn't have done that; not to Clint. God, she's such a mess! Literal chaos. Right now, she didn't understand herself, and needed the support of someone, _anyone, _who did.

Erik was a loner; he didn't know many people around town beyond necessity. So, she started her search by the small homes on the outskirts of town. Wanda found a place with many wind ornaments in the lawn, and somehow knew this place was Erik's. She ran up the pathway, emotions high, and didn't notice her powers manipulating things around her. Erik came out of the house confused, but immediately used his powers to put the metallic things down.

"Wanda?" He asked quizzically right before the girl collapsed at his feet.

"I didn't mean it!" Wanda sobbed.

Erik bent down to face her.

"I was just so angry!" She continued. 

"Well the first thing you need to do is calm down. Let's go inside."

Wanda let Erik help her up and the two walked into his minimalist home. He sat her down on the sofa and took a knee before her. 

"Focus on where you are, Wanda. Focus on me; on your breathing."

Wanda collected her breath, taking minutes for her powers to disintegrate. 

"Good job," Erik firstly took a second to commend her before he began questioning her.

"Now, tell me what happened." He asked as he sat next to her.

Wanda told him everything that happened when she had gone home.

Erik took a moment to process what he heard.

"Well, for one, I am sorry I caused all that. But, your father _is _right. I am a fugitive. But it's all a misunderstanding."

"Because you're a mutant?"

Erik thought about ranting to her, but decided that tonight was just about her. He didn't want to villainize mutants for her.

"No. Not because I'm a mutant."

Wanda waited for Erik to continue, but he didn't. 

"It's late. You should go to sleep. Bedroom's down the hall."

Erik let Wanda help herself to the bedroom while he got her a glass of water from the kitchen. She'd settled herself in the bed by the time he came in.

"Can you wait till I'm asleep? Just to make sure I go to sleep." Wanda asked innocently, and Erik took the chair by the window. 

His eyes were fixated on her, but his mind was elsewhere. Wanda needed help, but he wasn't the right guy for it. Erik knew _exactly _who the right person would be, but he didn't know if he want to open that can worms just yet.

Erik woke up on the living room couch in the morning, woken by the knocking on his door. He rubbed his face and fixed his hair before opening the door to Barton and a boy. Erik put up his hands in a show of passivity. 

"Sorry, Lehnsherr. No weapons." Barton put up his empty hands. "Is Wanda here?"

Erik silently stepped back to let his guests in.

"She's sleeping down the hall." He pointed in the direction of the room.

Clint went down the hall and only opened the door before he turned back to Erik.

"This the only room here?" He thumbed towards the room.

"Yes?" Erik replied.

"It's empty."

Before Erik had a chance to say anything, the boy sped away to the room and came back in the blink of an eye.

"She's gone!" He verified. 

"You must be Peter." Erik managed to say. 

"Yeah. You know where my sister is or not?"

"She _did _sleep over the night before. Must have left before I woke up."

"Great! You lost her!" Peter exclaimed. 

Erik didn't take kindly to the accusation.

"_I _wasn't the one who made her walk out."

"That was me," Clint brought attention to himself. "I did a poor job of explaining myself."

Erik sighed and sat on the single seater next to the couch.

"I know someone who may be able to find her." He sighed, two fingers holding up his temple.

"A bounty hunter?" Peter asked, almost excitedly.

"NoOoo..." Erik answered the boy before leaning up to face Clint.

"I assume you have no issue with professor Charles Xavier?" 


End file.
